Rich Dotcom
Rich Dotcom is a minor antagonist in Mega Man Star Force 2. He is a mafia boss who is often seen with an army of female assistants and can EM Wave Change with EM-ian name Yeti in to Yeti Blizzard. In addition, he also appears as a major antagonist in the anime adaptation. He was voiced by Masaki Aizawa in the anime. Biography Mega Man Star Force 2 When Rich tries to buy the Grizzly Peak resort, he fails to buy it, he decide to sabotage the mountain's weather system in a attempt to drive it's visitors away. Later on, Bud got trapped by Rich's blizzard that he created and Amy atop the mountain, but was defeated by Mega Man himself, then stopped the blizzard in addition to rescuing Bud and Amy. When Rich tries have Hyde aid him in a rematch against Mega Man, Hyde abandons him, saying he can't take the risk being caught with him. Rich then calls Hyde a traitor which Made Hyde saying they were only involved for businesses and going far to say they were not actually friends in the first place. After Rich's final talk with Hyde, he had a side quest at the IFL tower, which where he is arrested by Bob Copper. ''Shooting Star Rockman Tribe'' Rich is first seen as Yeti Blizzard attacking an museum so he steal the Sword of Berserk. However, Mega Man shows up and defeats Rich. He is not above bribing or threatening people in order to get what he wants, though Yeti often admonishes him for not using his brain enough. Though he and Yeti does manage to steal the Saurian OOPArt at the Domber Lake by manipulating a FM-ian name Plesio Surf to distracting Mega Man and Lyra Note. During the final battle of the series, he and and his rival Hyde are bribed by Dr. Vega into assassinating her to Mu. But after the battle, he and Hyde escapes and are currently at large. Powers and Abilities *'Super Armor': Yeti Blizzard cannot flinch. *'Snowball Fall': Yeti Blizzard jumps and drops a few snowballs every time he moves. He cannot be attacked while he is jumping. *'Snowball Rush': Yeti Blizzard roars and slams the ground, causing snowballs to drop repeatedly at the player's position. *'Big Stomp': Yeti Blizzard leaps into the air. Two panels flash, and he lands on these panels. This attack cannot be blocked. *'Avalanche': Yeti Blizzard drums his chest. Several waves of snow will then wash across all three columns at the player. The waves of snow can be destroyed with Buster shots. In the anime this attacks gets stronger when there is snow nearby as seen when he uses snowball rush to add snow to the area. Gallery Images MMSF2R2.png|Rich in game appearance. MMSF2Y.png|Yeti Blizzard in game appearance. MMSF2R1.png|Rich's game icon. MMSF2R.png|Yeti Blizzard's game icon. MMSFYBBattle.png|Yeti Blizzard ready to battle. MMSF2R3.png|Rich in the anime. MMSF2R4.png|Yeti Blizzard in the anime. Rich_Dotcom.jpg|Rich Dotcom YetiBlizzard.jpg|Yeti Blizzard MM - Rich Dotcom & Yeti Blizzard.png|Rich's design. Videos Mega Man Star Force 2 - Part 7 Yeti Blizzard Navigation Category:Crime Lord Category:Megaman Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Brutes Category:Dimwits Category:On & Off Category:Leader Category:Fighters Category:Vandals Category:Terrorists Category:Imprisoned Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Trickster Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comic Relief Category:Betrayed Category:Greedy Category:Saboteurs Category:Inconclusive